


you're where my heart is

by helsinkibaby



Series: Tennessee Whiskey [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Het, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The life of a musician means you're constantly traveling. It's something Caitlin struggles with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> Theme : travel  
> any, any, the life of a musician means you are constantly traveling.  
>  http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/731129.html?thread=96474873#t96474873
> 
> Written for the above prompt for lonely prompts week and then I went and found it had been filled. Oh well!

With a happy groan, Caitlin kicked her shoes off and flopped threatically, face down, onto the bed. With her face buried in the pillow, she was barely aware of Joe's chuckle from somewhere across the decently sized hotel room. "Don't tell me you're tired," he said, his tone filled with amusement and she didn't even give him the satisfaction of lifting her head. 

"Just because you can't sleep after a gig," she mumbled and she knew he'd come over to her because she felt the bed dip as he sat down beside her. 

"Care to repeat that in English?" He was still teasing her, even accompanied his words with a slow, gentle hand down her spine. 

Despite her tiredness, goosebumps rose along her skin. Drawing in a deep breath, she lifted her head just enough that she could rest her cheek on the pillow and she could look at him. "I'm so tired," she said, closing her eyes for a second. "And I don't even know what city we're in." 

When she opened her eyes, he looked thoughtful and his hand was still moving up and down her spine. "Opal City," he told her. "Tonight and tomorrow. Then Keystone. Then back home to Central City." 

Even the thought of it was enough to make Caitlin want to curl up in a ball and hibernate. "Don't you ever get sick of it?" she wondered and the smile she got was an answer all by itself. 

"I used to," he said and she knew her surprise must be plain on her face. "The first couple times... it was rough. Then I figured I'd get smart, hire my kids as my band... made it a lot easier." He smile grew softer as his hand dipped lower. "Then you came along." 

Caitlin felt her cheeks grow warm and it might even have been something to do with the obvious admiration in his voice. Then again, the way his hand was working under her shirt might have had something to do with it too. "I do love it," she said quietly in case he thought she didn't. "It's just sometimes..."

"Sometimes the grind gets you down." He shifted so that he was lying on the bed beside her and she snuggled in against him, feeling herself relax as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I get that." 

"And you never miss it?" Caitlin thought about her little apartment, her cosy bedroom, about being able to cook meals in her kitchen and walk to places she recognised. "Home, I mean?" 

"How can I?" Joe cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing up and down. "You're right here with me." 

He was so obviously sincere that Caitlin couldn't even laugh, just moved to kiss him instead. Not for too long, just enough to feel his lips curving under hers and her fingers traced along his cheek when she pulled back. "You and your fancy talk," she teased and he shrugged, looked only a little pleased with himself. 

"It's true," he said simply and after that, there was nothing else for Caitlin to do but kiss him again. Especially since, she realised hours later when she woke up in his arms, his heartbeat strong under her ear, she knew exactly what he meant.


End file.
